Ne déclare pas sa flamme qui veut
by ocechan
Summary: Slash SB/RL. Tentatives ratées de déclarage de flamme.Un Siri maladroit et jouant de malchance face à notre Moony ? C'est ici. HUMOUR garanti comme qui dirait la pub.
1. Chapter 1

**isclamer:** Habituel: les persos sont à JKR.

**Couple:** SB/RL. Un truc qui nécessite un rating T ou M à la fin de la fic... Moi je mettrai M mais je verrais quand j'y serais.

**Bla bla de l'auteur:** Enfin une fic longue! Au début j'avais prévu de faire un DM/HP pour quand je sortirais des OS, mais je n'ai pas encore très bien réussis à l'organiser, tout bêtement parce que j'ai perdu mes notes :p Et oui Natho, c'est vrai en plus. En parlant de Natho, elle m'a filé un coup de main pour trois ou quatre idées de chap (en gros: deux lignes d'idées, et moi après je brode autour en en rajoutant, des idées.)

Severus rogue (elle se reconnaitra) si tu lis cette fic, sache que c'est Oce-chan qui l'écrit XD Et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer :) (vu que ce sont tes commentaires qui m'aident à trouver le courage d'écrire, en plus de ceux de Nail Etsuki que je remercie tout particulièrement ) je pense sortir un chap par semaine et demi. Et il y aura six chapitres en tout. Voilà ce que vous avez besoin de savoir :) Bonne lecture!

**.o0O0o.**

_POV Sirius (tout au long de la fic):les parenthèses sont de Sirius aussi et pas l'auteur qui s'incruste._

Salut à tous. Je me présente un peu pour que vous me remettiez: Black, _Sirius_ Black, tombeur de ces dames, fantasme ambulant de la population gay (et hétéro) de Poudlard, maraudeur de ma condition, pire cauchemar des livres, professeurs et concierges en tout genre, meilleur client du fournisseur officiel de gel douche à l'orchidée de Madagascar, et accessoirement je suis aussi le meilleur ami de James Potter.

Mes qualités sont très nombreuses, et je n'ai aucun défaut, que ce soit physiquement ou au niveau caractériel. Je suis LE mec parfait. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, mais mes compatriotes... Ils me le répètent sans arrêt, je suis donc bien obligé de les croire. Non, en fait je n'ai qu'un seul et ridicule défaut, ma trop grande modestie. cela va être un frein à une carrière future, ou même dans ma vie, mais tant pis.

Malgré cela, quelqu'un dans cette foutue école résiste encore et toujours à mon charme. UNE seule personne, et avec la chance que j'ai, c'est bien sûr la personne dont je suis amoureux! Si ce n'est pas ne pas avoir de chance, ça! Je suis maudit, je vous assure. Parce qu'en plus ce n'est pas n'importe quel élève, ça non, il fallait que j'aille m'enticher d'un de mes meilleurs amis! J'ai nommé Monsieur Remus Je-Suis-Une-Bombe-Et-Je-Ne-Le-Sais-Pas Lupin, ou encore Je-Suis-Hétéro-Jusqu-Au-Bout-Des-Ongles Lupin.

Laissez moi vous le décrire en quelques mots, il est tellement magnifique! Ses cheveux sont toujours bien coiffés sauf au réveil où ils sont hirsutes, et ont une teinte dorée qui a déclenché chez moi une addiction au miel semblable au niveau de l'intensité de son addiction à lui pour le _chocolat_... vraiment, qu'est ce je ne donnerais pas pour être une tablette de chocolat! Quant à sa peau... Elle est la plus douce que j'aie jamais eu l'occasion de toucher, et croyez moi, des peaux, j'en ai touché. Moi je dis, vive les frôlements par "inadvertance" dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain. Mais le pire -ou le meilleur à vous de choisir- se sont ses yeux. Ils sont absolument fabuleux, et prennent plusieurs teintes en fonction de sa position par rapport au soleil, et de la luminosité de celui-ci. Par exemple, à une luminosité blanche normale, type journée d'été, ils sont couleur or pur, et dans le soleil couchant, couleur or foncé, avec des pépites d'or en fusion. Si on le connait assez, on peut aussi remarquer qu'il y a des nuances au fond de ses iris en fonction de son humeur. Plus ils s'assombrissent, plus il est conseillé de se sauver à toute vitesse, à moins de posséder l'arme ultime, les yeux de chiot battu. Et oui, c'est ce garçon qui m'a fait sortir du placard... A moitié seulement, et la version officielle est que je suis bi, car si j'étais gay et que cela parvenait aux oreilles de ma mère, elle débarquerait immédiatement à l'école pour m'avada quedaveriser, devant Dumbledore même s'il le faut. Cela va peut-être vous paraître bizarre, mais moi, je n'ai pas du tout envie de mourir. J'aime trop Moony et embêter les Serpentards avec James pour ça...

En parlant de lui... Cet abruti vient de me tirer de ma rêverie Mooniesque.

"Quoi ?" Chuchotais-je avec hargne, ayant oublié -la faute à Moony et ses trop beaux cheveux- que nous étions en métamorphose avec la dragonne desséchée. (Comprenez par là Mc Gonagall)

"Ce que votre camarade voulait sans doute vous dire, Mr Black, c'est que vous feriez mieux d'écouter le cours et d'éviter de baver en regardant je ne sais qui." Entendais je brusquement derrière moi. Et zut, je l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là. Je me disais aussi qu'elle n'était pas à son bureau et que je ne la voyais pas. Je me suis même vaguement demandé où elle était. J'ai la réponse à ma question, maintenant.

"Je savais que vous n'étiez pas très âgé mentalement, Mr Black" Ajouta t-elle perfidement "Mais je ne vous pensais pas jeune au point de vous baver dessus. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, et vous aurez une retenue vendredi soir, après celle que le professeur Slughorn vous a déjà donnée."

Cool! Deux retenues d'affilées! C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir et c'est moi qui ai l'exclu! Haha! Je vois du coin de l'œil que James en est vert. Je lui fait alors un petit signe de tête pour le narguer, voulant dire: 't'es jaloux hein! na!'

Et bien quoi ? Vous me trouvez puéril, c'est cela ? Il est important de tirer le côté positif de chaque chose, et dans ce cas là de deux retenues d'affilées.

J'en profite pour couler un regard -sans bave en prime cette fois- vers notre Moony national, qui secoue la tête, exaspéré, avant de la cogner sur sa table de désespoir devant le sourire colgate que je lui adresse. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop que James et moi passions nos soirées en retenue. Il nous a même accusés une fois de faire exprès d'être collés pour ne pas avoir à travailler. On est pas désespérés à ce point là.

Bon quelques fois, peut-être. Oh, et puis de toutes façons on s'amuse bien pendant les retenues! Mieux que lorsque l'on travaille, en tout cas. Surtout quand ils font la bêtise de nous mettre ensemble... Mais dans le cas contraire on a les miroirs, nous ne sommes donc que peu souvent séparés.

Pendant que je philosophe de la sorte avec moi même, je remarque que James hoquette bizarrement à côté de moi, comme s'il venait de manger un savon entier -c'est absolument immangeable, je vous le déconseille, j'ai testé pour vous-, sauf que là, il n'y a pas de bulles qui sortent de sa bouche. Il a une tête bizarre par dessus le marché... Comme s'il était constipé.

Je vous rassure, ce n'est rien de tout ça, il n'a pas mangé de savon et il n'est pas constipé, c'est juste que ce faux frère essaye désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire. La raison? C'est parce qu'il a a-do-ré la remarque de Mc Go sur le fait que je bavais pendant le cours, vu qu'il sait -Merlin, j'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher le jour où je lui ai dit ça - pourquoi, ou plutôt pour _qui_ j'humidifiais ma table de la sorte. Moque toi, va. Moi aussi je peux faire pareil, Mr Je-Me-prend-tellement-De-Râteaux-De-Lily-Qu-On-Ne-Les-Compte-Même-Plus Potter.

Heureusement pour nous et nos quelques rares soirées encore libres sur les trois mois à venir -qui vont être employées à récolleter d'autres retenues par des effractions en tout genre du règlement- la sonnerie retentit avant que j'aie le temps d'enclencher des représailles, et que Mc Go ne se rende compte que James émettait sur une fréquence différente de celle d'un garçon normalement constitué.

Nous sortîmes alors en trombe de la classe, moi poursuivant James pour lui refaire le portrait façon puzzle (un truc de Moldu, pouvez pas comprendre) et lui courant pour préserver sa vie et je cite: " la clef de mon succès évident auprès de Lily et de la gente féminine". Remus et Peter, quant à eux, suivirent à une allure plus modérée, ce qui fit que nous les perdîmes vite de vue.

On les retrouva une demi heure plus tard dans la grande salle en train de manger tranquillement. James avait les lunettes légèrement de travers pour avoir battu le record de vitesse dans un couloir bondé de Poudlard avant de battre le record du saut en longueur de chute après emmêlement de pieds dans un tapis. Il a fallu qu'il tombe sur le seul couloir fréquenté étant pourvu d'un tapis. Dans le genre pas de chance, il fait la paire avec moi.

Je m'installais alors à ma place habituelle -celle à côté de Remus et en face de James avec vue sur les Serdaigles- et commençais tout juste à engloutir une bouchée assez conséquente de poulet quand Remus commença à me faire un sermon. Il profitait toujours que j'aie la bouche pleine pour ce genre de chose, parce que quand ma bouche est pleine, et bien elle est pleine, et je me retrouve ainsi dans l'incapacité de prononcer un seul mot. Pas très classe quand une fille ou un garçon vient vous faire une proposition, mais imparable pour écouter Moony monologuer avec cette voix réprobatrice que j'aime tant. (Hé ho, je vous vois venir! je n'ai PAS de tendances sado-masochistes!)

"Franchement Sirius, il va falloir que tu commences à grandir mentalement, comme l'a très justement fait remarquer Mc Gonagald." Termina t-il, se permettant ainsi de reprendre son souffle. Il récite ses sermons d'une seule traite pour être sûr d'avoir fini avant que j'aie avalé le contenu de ma cavité buccale. "Et pourquoi bavais tu ? Tu étais encore en train de mater c'est ça ? Et c'était qui cette fois ?"

Ouille. Question piège. Là, je suis bien embêté pour répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me lâchera pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse satisfaisante. Pendant que je me repassais à toute allure les personnes susceptibles d'être matées dans les environs de Remus en classe de métamorphose -une liste très maigre vu que j'empêchais aux dites personnes de s'approcher de lui- je lançais un regard désespéré à James voulant dire: Prongsy, si un jour tu t'es vanté d'être comme un frère pour moi, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le prouver! Me lâche pas maintenant! Sinon je raconte à tout le monde l'histoire du canard en plastique, photo à l'appui (oui, on peut dire beaucoup de choses dans un seul regard). Je ne sais pas si c'est l'argument du frère ou du canard (je pencherais pour la deuxième hypothèse, au vu du regard signifiant: 'T'as pas intérêt à en parler à Lily' qu'il me décocha.) Toujours est il qu'il intervient et dit en battant à outrance des cils:

"C'est moi que Paddy regardait! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'admirer mon incrôyâble physique! Je le fais bander à _mort_." Insista t-il sur le dernier mot, m'indiquant par là le sort qui m'attendait si dorénavant je remettais cette histoire de canard sur le tapis.

"C'est vrai que t'es sexy, Prongsy." Lâcha négligemment mon Moony, sur le même ton que s'il disait qu'il préférait la confiture de framboises à celle de fraises.

Un troupeau d'anges passa avant que James et moi ne percutions la bombe larguée par le vaisseau Moony.

"QUOI ?" Nous étranglâmes nous en cœur.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?" s'étonna Moony.

"Non, rien..." Fis je du trente sixième dessous où j'étais tombé. Vu que j'étais loin de la surface, seul un gargouillis inintelligible se fit entendre.

James lui, pour changer, s'étouffait de rire avec ses pommes de terre et me dit, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un 400 mètres en même pas vingt secondes:

"T'as entendu, Paddy ? Il me trouve _sexy_!" Ses yeux traitres pétillaient d'un: douce vengeance! Je crois qu'il m'en veut vraiment de l'avoir surpris avec un canard en plastique dans son bain, et d'avoir ensuite pris des photos.

Je ramassais alors ce qui me restait de dignité pour m'en faire une écharpe (il n'en restait pas assez pour la jolie toge) et sorti d'un pas sûr et altier, manquant de me prendre la porte de la grande salle dans la figure, sous les rires redoublés de mon faux frère.

Le lendemain, après une nuit de mûre réflexion, qui aboutit à la conclusion que si Moony trouvais James -James quoi! _James_!- sexy, alors j'avais toutes mes chances pour le séduire, et après m'être entraîné une bonne autre partie de la nuit, je décidais de lui sortir la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il ai jamais entendue et qu'il n'entendrait jamais (déclarations que de toutes façon je ne le laisserais jamais entendre, j'aurais dégommé ces personnes avant qu'elles n'arrivent à mon Moony).

L'occasion se présenta le jour même, alors que je le croisais dans un couloir vide, pendant que je déambulais, profitant de notre heure de libre.

"Moony!" L'interpellais-je, débordant de confiance en moi, sûr du texte que j'avais appris par cœur durant la nuit.

"Paddy!" Me répondit il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Me demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, sûrement anxieux à l'idée que je prépare un mauvais coup.

"Rien de spécial, je me promenais, c'est tout" L'informais je, mon fameux sourire colgate aux lèvres. "Et toi ?"

"J'allais profiter de notre heure de libre pour travailler à la bibliothèque."

Hum. Typiquement Moonien, ça.

"Je peux te parler un moment, avant ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?"

Je m'éclaircis brièvement la gorge avant de me jeter à l'eau:

"Je voulais tout simplement dire que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, mes journées sont tout le temps ensoleillées, que tout me parait plus beau, que chaque couleur miel que j'aperçois me donne envie de chanter, et que quand je me perds encore et encore dans la contemplation de tes yeux, tout autour de moi disparait, plus rien n'a plus d'importance, seule ton existence compte. Grâce à toi j'ai trouvé le courage d'affronter ma famille, parce que je sais que tu dois braver des difficultés plus grandes. Si je le pouvais, je te donnerais ma vie, pour que toi tu puisse vivre et continuer à sourire, de ce léger sourire qui m'éblouit à chaque fois. Personne n'a autant de grâce à mes yeux, pas même moi, et tu sais pourtant à quel point je m'aime. En bref, ce que je veux te dire, Moony, c'est que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, que ce soit demain ou dans quatre vingt ans."

Je n'avais pas osé le regarder dans les yeux pendant ma petite tirade, ayant peur de ce que j'y verrais, et de la réponse qu'ils me fournirait. Qu'elle soit positive ou non. Et bien j'aurais mieux fait de les garder levés, mes yeux, car j'aurais alors remarqué que pendant que je parlais, au début de mon monologue, le visage de Remus s'était brouillé pour laisser place à celui d'un James hilare, et que le vrai Remus était arrivé à la fin, ou moment où je disais: 'que ce soit demain ou dans quatre vingt ans.'

Hélas, ce fut la voix de Remus (le vrai) qui me fit lever les yeux vers lui lorsque je l'entendis dire:

"Tu disais quoi Pad, pour faire autant rire Prongs ?"

Je vis alors un James hilare, et un Remus étonné à ses côtés. Et je compris. Ce salaud m'avait fait une blague -si l'ont peut appeler ce coup bas une blague- et avait prit l'apparence de Remus. Je murmurais un pénible:

"Rien du tout" avant de partir en courant, les larmes me piquant férocement les yeux. Seul James remarqua les larmes car il vint me trouver plus tard dans notre dortoir, où je m'étais planqué. Il était sincèrement désolé, mais le mal était fait. Je lui pardonnais tout de même rapidement, et pouvais le faire d'autant plus vite que j'avais donné les photos compromettantes du canard à Lily qui avait été ravie d'avoir un moyen de pression sur James.

**.oO0Oo.**

Ouf! Fini! L'était long ce chapitre j'ai trouvé! (par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude) L'idée du chap était: Sirius fait une déclaration à Remus, mais en fait il s'agit de James ayant pris du polynectar, et à la fin Remus arrive. Sirius ne répète pas et s'enfuit. Petite idée de ma muse préférée, j'ai nommé Natho :)

**Reviews pour une pauvre auteure en manqheu!!!!! Reviews! Reviews! Si vous avez rit au moins deux fois, reviews!**

Chapitre relu et corrigé par ma bêta en titre pour cette fic, **Noweria**. mais malgré ça et le fait que je me relise, il restait quelques fautes, j'en ai donc profité pour réecrire certaines phrases trop faiblardes à mon goût. Mais je m'intiens que les chapitres sont mieux écrits. Allez comprendre pourquoi... En espérant que j'ai éradiqué les fautes... Les nuisibles des auteurs :p

**Océ, concombre en terre sadique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bla bla habituel de môa:** Voici le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant voire plus que le premier :) Bonne lecture.

**RAR anonyme:** magorna: Sirius se base sur le fait qu'il sait que les hommes n'intéressent pas Remus, on va dire qu'ils en ont discuté un soir ;) Désolée que ce point n'est pas été très clair, et merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis contente que ma fic t'es faite rire!

**Remerciements:** Merci à Severus Rogue, Jubei-kasuki, loulou2a d'aimer aussi mes autres fics! ça fait plaisir de voir des noms connus pour les reviews!

**Spéciale dédicace:**Pas à Natho cette fois, parce que l'idée de base du chap est la mienne, mais à **Chu-chan**, qui m'as dit des choses tellement mignonnes que je souriais comme une attardée devant mon écran. Vraiment merci à toi! En espérant que ce chap te plaise tout particulièrement.

**.oO0Oo.**

Je suis maudit entre tous les maudits, je veux une corde pour me pendre, vite... Toutes ces crasses qui m'arrivent depuis que j'ai décidé de conquérir le Moony sont entièrement de la faute de ce crétin de James. Mais le coup du polynectar, je dois avouer que c'est le pompon, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Non mais en plus quelle honte! Il a entendu la stupide déclaration d'amour que je destinais à Moony, et je suis étonné que la très grande nouvelle que Sirius Black a un côté fleur bleue -beurk!- n'ai pas déjà fait le tour de l'école. Si ça se sait, ma réputation de playboy impitoyable est fichue, et pour le coup, je déshonorerais le nom des Blacks sur au moins trois générations.

Hum, c'est bon à prendre, ça...

Je me giflai mentalement pour avoir ne serais ce qu'envisager de faire courir cette rumeur, même si c'était pour la bonne cause, à savoir mettre ma mère hors d'elle, et me venger enfin de cette famille abominable. Il y a bien d'autres mots qui me viennent à l'esprit mais je ne voudrais pas être grossier. Pour une fois, rajouterait Moony.

Sérieusement, qu'ai je fait à Merlin et à l'humanité pour mériter cela ? Bon OK, je l'admets, mauvais exemple, la liste est longue si l'on considère la gente féminine et les Serpentards. En même temps, qu'est ce je m'en tampone sévère des Serpentards! Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs, je dirais au bas mot les deux tiers de l'école. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire subir ça! Je n'ai tué ni violé personne! C'est même plutôt le contraire, étant un bi à très fortes tendances Moonysexuelles. (j'entends par là que je préfère largement le faire avec Moony et non pas avec ces greluches dont ont a l'impression qu'on leur a enfoncé de force la tête dans un pot de peinture)

"Bouh!" Chuchota une voix merveilleusement délicieuse à mon oreille.

Cela va vous paraître stupide, mais j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais absolument pas vu arriver Moony, et je décolla entièrement de mon siège sous la surprise en hurlant comme un dément, m'attirant ainsi les regards étonnés de la majorité des personnes présentes dans la grande salle. C'était au moment du petit déjeuner, pour vous situer chronologiquement. Le lendemain de mon "drame sentimental".

A la vue de ma réaction disproportionnée, Moony éclata de son rire particulier qui avait le don de vous remonter le moral en toutes circonstances. Malheureusement pour mes oreilles, ce rire fut couvert par celui nettement plus bruyant de James qui me lança avec un sourire goguenard:

"Tu étais dans la lune, Paddy ?"

Oui j'étais dans la lune, et alors ? Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ta piètre allusion, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil bien profond.

"Je suis déçu Prongsy, tu m'avais habitué à des remarques plus fines et plus poussées" Commentais je à haute voix.

"Désolé Paddy, je me rattraperais une autre fois." Me répondit il. Faux frère! Aide moi au lieu de te foutre de moi! "Sinon, toujours amoureux, alors ? T'es tenace, comme gars."

Quel sale ******! Dis tout de suite à Remus que je suis dingue de lui, et explique lui à quel point je suis ridicule quand je le regarde sans qu'il le sache, comme ça on gagnera du temps et mon agonie ne sera pas trop longue!

"Ah bon ? Sirius est amoureux ?" S'étonna Moony, avant d'éclater de rire et d'ajouter: "Ah oui, d'accord, je vois, c'est encore une de vos blagues, j'ai bien failli marcher, bravo! Mais là tout de même c'était un peu gros, Jamesie, Siri."

La tête que je fit devait être suffisamment pitoyable parce que James intervient pour me défendre:

"Moony, il est vraiment amoureux et ce n'est pas du tout une blague." Lui dit il d'une voix étonnamment douce, me jetant un regard en biais, visiblement inquiet pour ma santé mentale et émotionnelle. Après tout, le simple fait qu'il ne puisse même pas imaginer que je soit amoureux de quelque personne que ce soit laissait présager de graves difficultés pour la suite. D'abord, le plus important était de le convaincre que le fait que je soit amoureux n'est pas du tout une hérésie en soi, mais que cela relève bien du domine du possible.

Remus leva alors un sourcil septique, avant d'ajouter: "C'est bien de Sirius dont on parle là non ? Celui qui a inventé le code du "plaquage dans l'art" et qui a envisagé sérieusement et à plusieurs reprises de le mettre par écrit et de le vendre à des fins personnelles à tous les garçons qui le voulaient ? Permettez moi après ça de ne pas arriver à gober qu'il puisse être amoureux, alors que la seule prononciation de ce mot lui donne de l'urticaire."

Un à zéro pour Moony. Joli crochet du droit, remarquais je amoureusement avant de me rendre compte que c'est moi qui venait de me prendre le dit crochet et de me tasser un peu plus sur la table, mon nez flirtant avec mon bacon. Ha, la naissance de nouvelles idylles... Ça me rend nostalgique, et me rappelle le jour où je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Remus... Une jolie histoire mais hors de propos, je retourne donc vers Moony et ses yeux magnifiques, ainsi qu'à James et... Heu... Sa tache d'œuf somptueuse sur sa cravate. La dernière en date d'une longue liste.

"Je sais que ça parait inconcevable et totalement délirant" disait James.

Ah bon, tant que ça ?

"Mais force est de constater que c'est un véritable miracle qui vient de se produire, apportant par là la preuve irréfutable que le père noël existe."

"Et pourquoi je n'en ai pas entendu parler, alors ? Un événement aussi rare et miraculeux aurait dû faire du bruit, rien que par le fait que tu te serais foutu de sa tronche à longueur de journée, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle avec cette histoire."

Vraiment, Moony, si il y a une qualité qui m'embête plus qu'autre chose en ce moment chez toi, c'est bien ta capacité à poser les questions auxquelles on ne veut absolument pas répondre. C'est tout de même la deuxième fois en deux jours que tu me fais le coup! Merlin, tu as vraiment décidé d'avoir ma peau si parfaite pour l'accrocher en trophée sur ta cheminée, c'est ça ?

"Oui, et bien en fait je l'ai particulièrement bien asticoté sur le sujet, tu peux me croire, Moony..."

Oh oui Moony, tu peux le croire, pensais avec force en hochant la tête avec tout autant de vigueur.

"... Mais Sirius m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne surt... Je veux dire, _même_ _pas_ à toi." Se reprit-il de justesse. Peter, quand à lui, assistait à leur échange comme à un match de tennis, les regardant successivement.

"Je comprends mieux, alors." Acquiesça Moony, cette fois visiblement convaincu. "Bonne chance avec l'heureuse élue alors!" Me dit en se tournant vers moi, un grand et franc sourire aux lèvres. A la vue de ce sourire, je fus partagé entre l'envie de chanter des chansons stupides sur l'amour et celle de me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, mon corps parfait entièrement nu et enveloppé dans une banderole rouge brodée de lettres d'or qui formeraient les mots: 'C'est toi que j'aime Moony!' Je choisit donc la troisième option, la passe partout, et je dégainai mon sourire colgate - quelque peu terni malheureusement, je ne suis pas non plus superman- associé à un merci à peine chevrotant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Moony se leva et parti loin de moi, pour aller trouver la vieille dragonne desséchée (Mc Go, vous vous souvenez ?) et lui poser des questions sur je ne sais quoi. Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, franchement ? Elle est prof ? Peut-être et alors ? Remus veut des réponses à ces questions ? Et la bibliothèque, c'est pour les chiens ? Définitivement non, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi croyez vous que j'y aille aussi peu souvent ?

Là dessus, profitant du fait que Moony soit parti, James se pencha vers moi, salissant au passage encore plus sa cravate, estimant sans doute que sa tache d'œuf se sentait seule, et me dit d'un ton -faussement- compatissant:

"T'es pas dans la bouse de dragon pour le séduire, vieux."

Le regard noir qu'il obtenu pour tout réponse le fit embrayer rapidement sur un autre sujet, d'une importance capitale pour tous les garçons et les filles populaires de Poudlard. Le gui. Le sorcier complètement taré qui nous sert de directeur s'est cette année mis en tête de mettre du gui partout -jusque là rien de nouveau- mais en plus de l'ensorceler de façon à ce que les deux malheureux se croisant dessous soient obligés de s'embrasser. Une véritable horreur, et la pire chose que son cerveau tordu ai sortit. Pourtant, on en a vu des pas mal, comme le jour où il s'est mis en tête que les garçons portent l'uniforme des filles et vice-versa, ou encore quand il nous a "demandé" de chanter à tour de rôle une chanson que nous avions nous même écrite au préalable devant toute la grande salle. Une expérience traumatisante qui me fait encore frissonner quand j'y pense.

Mais là, c'est mon intégrité physique qui est en jeu, étant le mec le plus convoité de Poudlard! Ça ne va pas louper que James, Remus et moi allons nous faire agresser sous le gui par une bande de femelles en chaleur. Et il est hors de question qu'on me viole encore plus ou que l'on touche à mon Moony! James me suis sur ce coup là parce qu'en plus de sa personne, celle de sa préfète favorite est aussi en jeu. Elle a un caractère de chacal (et non pas de chien, nous avons très bon caractère, merci) mais est assez jolie dans son genre. Nous avons donc décidé d'aller tous les deux sous la cape la nuit pour repérer les branches de gui et pouvoir ainsi les éviter sans problème. On a d'ailleurs déjà déblayé le terrain cette nuit dans les couloirs où nous passons le plus souvent, pour se rendre dans nos salles de cours. On a aussi copié des plans pour Moony et Lily afin qu'ils sachent quels secteurs éviter. Il va falloir qu'on le leur donne tout à l'heure en enchantements.

Nous finîmes en quatrième vitesse notre petit déjeuner et nous nous levâmes de table, suivit par Peter, qui nous demanda pourquoi nous nous étions absentés cette nuit. Tout en lui expliquant les moindres détails de notre plan et ne lui épargnant aucuns des noms d'oiseaux sortis de nos têtes pour qualifier cette idée douteuse de notre directeur, nous arrivâmes devant la salle d'enchantement. La vue qui s'offrit à James et à moi nous décrocha la mâchoire, et nous fit baver avec abondance, le surplus de bave coulant sur notre menton. Remus et Lily étaient déjà là, et discutaient tranquillement, adossés au mur qui faisait face à une grande fenêtre, le soleil les nimbant d'une lueur dorée, les sublimant.

C'est la bave au menton, comme stupéfixés par cette vision de rêve, que nous surprit Mc go qui se rendait à sa salle de cours.

"Mr Black et Mr Potter! Arrêtez donc de baver comme des gosses de deux ans! Mr Black vous a t-il contaminé avec sa Bavite aiguë ? En tout cas il semblerait que ce soit contagieux. Je vous conseille des bavoirs à l'avenir."

C'est rouge tomate bien mûre que nous nous essuyâmes précipitamment la bouche et le menton, sous le rire conjoint de Moony et Lily, ainsi que de toutes les autres personnes présentes. La honte totale. Nous avions donc deux fois plus de raisons de fulminer, ce dont nous ne nous privâmes pas, récoltant au passage une heure de retenue chacun, pour cause de bavardages intempestifs.

A la fin du cours, nous donnâmes les plans à Remus et Lily, et nous nous rendîmes tous en cours de potion.

Je m'étais mis avec Moony, pour la vue, et aussi parce qu'il travaillait toujours sérieusement, me permettant ainsi de glander et de réfléchir à des plans anti-serpentards, et anti-gui. Mais bon, être distrait en cours de potion n'est pas très recommandé, surtout quand vous préparez une potion difficile, menaçant de péter à tout moment à la figure du malheureux qui ne ferait pas attention. Bien entendu, je fus ce malheureux, on est maudit ou on l'est pas, et j'ajoutais trop tôt les racines de mandragores coupées en fines lamelles, faisant de la sorte exploser notre chaudron, repeignant les murs du cachot en jaune. Mais le pire, c'était que la personne la plus touchée par les projections fut... Moony. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'une substance jaune visqueuse, son doux visage cachés par cette même substance, et son uniforme devenu jaune à taches noires. Lentement -très lentement, trop lentement- il leva la seule main non souillée par la potion, et dégagea ses yeux et sa bouche. Toute l'attention de la salle était dirigée sur lui, car tout le monde savait que si Moony était quelqu'un de sage et doux, quand il se mettait en colère, il valait mieux ne pas être sa cible.

Je déglutis très péniblement, avant de risquer un timide:

"Mo...Moony ?"

"Sirius Orion Black" commença t-il, d'une voix extrêmement calme et glaciale.

Il m'a appelé par nom entier. Avec LA voix. Celle qu'il utilise quand il est à une échelle de dix sur dix de la colère. La seule fois où il avait utilisé cette voix, c'était quand j'avais failli tuer Servilus.

"Ou...Oui..."

"TU AS INTÉRÊT A COURIR ET VITE SI TU NE VEUX PAS MOURIR DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES!" Hurla t-il avant de se jeter sur moi pour m'étrangler.

Je ne dû mon salut qu'au fait que Slughorn informa Remus que s'il me tuait, il serait envoyé à Azkaban, et que je ne méritais pas qu'il passe sa vie en prison pour moi. Il se calma alors aussi rapidement qu'il s'était énervé, et me dit qu'après tout, il ne devait pas attendre de moi que je sois attentif pour quoique ce soit.

Quand nous sortîmes une demi heure plus tard, il semblait avoir oublié le fâcheux accident qui venait de se produire, me permettant ainsi d'espérer pouvoir mettre mon plan en application. Plan dont j'avais déjà parlé avec James, et qui devait me permettre de remédier à maintenant deux ans de frustration, tout en mettant à contribution l'idée de Dumbledore. Deux personnes sous le gui étaient obligées de s'embrasser, non ? Dans ce cas, il me suffit d'amener "par inadvertance" Moony sous une branche de gui pour être en apparence contraint de l'embrasser. S'il répond favorablement au baiser, alors je n'aurais plus qu'à lui avouer que je l'aime et nous pourrions ainsi profiter du fait qu'il y ait de nombreuses salles abandonnées dans ce château. Même James avait reconnu que c'était un plan qui tenait la route, je n'ai donc aucun souci à me faire. Ouais, en même temps, ça se saurait si James était réputé pour que ses propres plans ne tombent pas à l'eau à chaque fois...

Argh, c'est pas bon, arrêtes de réfléchir! Tu vas réussir avec brio ce plan parce que _c'est le seul que tu as..._

Après une bonne baffe mentale -il n'y a que ça de vrai pour vous remettre les neurones en place- je mis en action mon plan, et marchais à reculons vers l'endroit où je savais qu'il y avait une branche de gui, faisant mine de tomber pour ensuite me raccrocher à Moony et l'entrainer à ma suite sous le gui. Malheureusement pour moi -un mot que hélas je prononce trop souvent à mon goût- je tombai réellement, et n'arrivai pas à me raccrocher à Moony, tout en percutant une personne inconnue dans ma chute. Le tout pile poil en dessous du gui. Je hurlai un:

"Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?" A la personne que j'avais percuté (rôh, oui, c'est moi qui étais en tort, et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison!) tout en me tournant vers elle.

Quand je vis son visage, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, étant tombé nez à nez avec...

*****************

Vous devinerez jamais hein ? Vous voulez savoir ? Suite au prochain chapitre XD

...

...

...

Non je blague! XD

****************

... Servilus.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Hurlais je, épouvanté, alors que lui me regardait comme si un troisième oeil venait d'apparaître sur mon front, avant de lever les yeux au plafond et de hurler à son tour.

Hélas, le sortilège intégré au gui se déclencha, nous forçant à nous lever, avant de nous attirer irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre. C'est ainsi que Servilus et moi nous nous rapprochâmes plus que jamais, contraints et forcés par le pire sortilège qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné de subir.

Bien entendu, cette humiliation fut publique, et je vis très nettement un flash avant que je puisse écarter mon merveilleux et plus si pur visage de celui de Servilus. Je vomis alors, blanc comme un linge, marqué à vie par cette épreuve, et ne rêvant que de deux choses: tuer Rogue et Dumbledore, et leur infliger à tous deux le sortilège de doloris, avant de leur lancer un avada kedavra entre les yeux. Dans un état de fureur extrême, je levais ma baguette pour me venger de Rogue quand je fus désarmé avec violence par Moony. J'allais lui dire en quelques paroles bien senties ce que je pensais de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il m'interrompit d'un geste impérieux avant de me dire sèchement que Rogue non plus n'avait rien de demandé, et était une victime au même titre que moi.

Bien sûr, je n'étais pas d'accord, trouvant qu'il y en une grande différence entre embrasser un canon comme moi et embrasser une chose graisseuse comme Servilus, mais James qui avait réussit à contenir son rire si bruyant jusqu'à maintenant perdit le contrôle de lui même, donnant le signal de départ à un fou rire général. Cette immonde veracrasse eu ensuite le culot d'agiter devant son visage comme un éventail la photo qu'il avait prit de moi et Servilus nous embrassant.

C'est donc blême de rage et humilié que je tournai les talons pour aller me défouler sur les coussins de notre dortoir.

Décidément le fait que je soit tourné en ridicule et obligé de m'enfuir lâchement sous les rires d'autrui commence à devenir un peu trop récurrent. Merlin, je te hais.

**.oO0Oo.**

Vraie fin cette fois :) Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Il est bien ? Mieux que le premier ? Personnellement je le trouve mieux écrit, et les phrases mieux tournées... Vous voulez assassiner l'auteur pour tourner sans cesse en ridicule votre playboy favori ? Alors, bouton vert!

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils finiront ensemble XD C'est hors de question qu'ils finissent autre chose qu'en couple. Moi aussi je voue un culte à ce couple!

**N'oubliez pas, Reviews! Ça aidera l'auteur à écrire plus vite! Ceux qui me mettent en alerte et en favoris, reviews s'il vous plait! les anoymes, aussi review! Sinon je fais grève :p**

Oui je parle de moi à la troisième personne et alors ? :p Alain Delon, ça vous dit rien ?

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remerciement spécial: **A Shurikael, qui a mis en favori presque toutes mes fics et qui les as toutes commentées -ou presque-

**RAR anonyme:** magorna: Merci pour ta review, et contente que le deuxième chapitre t'ai plu! Pour le terme Moonysexuel, il m'a été inspiré par le Dracosexuel que l'on trouve souvent dans les DM/HP. Et j'avoue qu'un Greyback/sirius me ferait flipper à moi aussi :p Et le corps de Sirius m'appartient, pas touche! Je te le donnerait à la fin de la fic XD

Miss teigne: Qu'ils te prennent pour une folle! Du moment que je te fasse rire! Merci pour ta review ;)

**Bla bla de môa pré-chapitre:** Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fic! Il a vraiment fallu que je me motive pour le taper celui là ;) Merci encore à toutes mes lectrices! Si j'ai un **LECTEUR mâle, qu'il se fasse connaître**, je trouverais ça marrant ;) Et on se fait pas passer pour un homme mesdemoiselles!

Et ami auteur, ne nous prend pas pour des débiles en indiquant entre parenthèse la définition d'un mot dont tu penses que ignorons le sens, ça gonfle! J'ai vu dans une fic, et ça m'a mis en pétard :p

**CEUX QUI METTENT EN ALERTE, REVIEWS !**

**Note:** Un lemon est prévu pour le dernier chapitre. Je le rappelle à ceux qui ne lisent pas les blabla instructifs quand au déroulement de cette fic dans le premier chap. Pour ceux qui me le demandent, Sirius va encore souffrir pour QUATRE CHAPITRES XD l'est pas sortis de l'auberge lui!

Bonne lecture, ami lecteur! Et n'oublie de mettre un chti review! ça mange pas de pain et ça fait carburer l'auteur.

**.oO0Oo.**

"Récapitulons" essayais je de me calmer, adossé au mur du dortoir, assis négligemment sur mon lit, les jambes plus ou moins remontées sur mon torse, et me tenant l'arrête du nez de mes doigts fins et graciles.

J'ai essayé de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ultra émouvante, avec des fleurs en fond d'écran et des étoiles plein les yeux. (Non mais yeux ne brillaient pas à cause de larmes d'appréhension. Je ne pleure pas. Je suis Sirius Black. Humpf.) Ça a raté. Merci James et le polynectar.

Après, j'ai tenté de l'embrasser. Je me suis retrouvé à papouiller Snivellus. Est il utile de préciser que là aussi mon plan qui me paraissait si parfait a lamentablement échoué ? Je crois que non.

En plus, pour couronner le tout, il n'a pas l'air intéressé par moi, ni par aucun mâle d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit hétérosexuel ni homosexuel, mais Siriusexuel. Et il le deviendra, non d'un hippogriffe en tutu. C'est donc à cette fin plus que réjouissante pour moi et les fans de couples inter-garçons, club dirigé à ma grande surprise par Lily Je-Bouffe-Tout-Ce-Qui-Bouge-Et-Qui-S-Appelle-Potter Evans, que je complotais une fois de plus un plan diabolique à la hauteur de mes ambitions.

Je remarquais plusieurs petites failles dans ma chasse au Moony sauvage ces derniers temps. Le fait que nous soyons amis a complètement faussé mon jugement, m'amenant à lui réciter banco une déclaration d'amour enflammée et d'essayer de me jeter sur lui pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle tout en accusant Dumby. Par très Gryffondorien sur le coup l'idée du baiser. Je suis presque content que ça ai échoué -manque de classe, de courage et tout...- je dit presque parce que c'est quand même Snivellus que j'ai embrassé. Je suis étonné que ma bouche ne se soit pas putréfiée sous le choc, et que ce contact n'ai pas agit comme un avada kedavra. Rogue, le seul homme à vous faire mourir par un baiser. Plus cruel que le doloris, plus meurtrier que l'avada kedavra, et plus effrayant que le croque mitaine. Super promotion valable cette semaine seulement. 100 galions l'heure. L'odeur nauséabonde est fournie avec le produit.

Hum, je m'égare là. Je disais donc qu'il me fallait tout recommencer, refaire les fondations. Il ne faut plus que je vois Moony comme le super pote qui fait tous mes devoirs, mais comme une proie innocente que je dois conquérir. Je vais donc draguer le Moony. Je vais l'appâter pour qu'enfin il se jette dans mes bras, vaincu et tout à moi.

Quand j'ai dit à James que je voulais draguer Moony comme le ferait n'importe quelle personne, il s'est mis à recracher avec force la bierraubeurre qu'il venait de se fourrer dans le gosier lors d'un de nos fréquents raids en cuisine. Et en plus de m'avoir copieusement arrosé de bierreaubeure au goût salive, cet imbécile s'est étranglé de rire avec le bouchon qu'il avait sous le choc de ma révélation mit par inadvertance dans sa bouche. Ne me demandez pas comment il a réussit le coup du bouchon, je n'en sais strictement rien! C'est Prongs, en même temps.

Mais bon j'avoue que sur ce coup là je le comprends un peu. Je ne me suis jamais donné la peine d'aller chercher mes conquêtes, vu qu'elles tombaient directement à mes pieds. Je n'avais qu'un mot à dire et j'avais dix propositions en moins d'une seconde. En plus, je mettais un point d'honneur à n'en courtiser aucune et à ne surtout pas connaître leur patronyme, dont je n'avais sérieusement rien à faire, du moment qu'elles étaient belles et aux formes généreuses... Mais maintenant pour Moony j'allais passer de séducteur passif à séducteur actif. Vous remarquerez que je ne doute pas du succès de l'opération... Je suis comme ça, j'ai toujours eu confiance en moi.

Enfin cette fois c'est différent, parce que j'ai l'arme ultime, l'objet le plus puissant trouvable sur le marché, j'ai nommé -rien que le mot m'écorche la bouche, c'est qu'il doit être efficace- un livre! C'est ça, foutez vous de moi comme Prongs, mais moi je vous dit que ce livre va être la clef de mon succès! Il s'intitule: "La drague pour les nuls". Si c'est pas un titre accrocheur ça ? D'ailleurs je vais le feuilleter un peu pour avoir matière à élaborer mon plan.

Je pris le livre qui était posé à coté de moi, et l'ouvris à la première leçon ou "Comment montrer à votre cible que vous existez"

Bon, après six ans de vie commune, je devrais pouvoir avancer sans trop de problèmes que Moony connait mon existence. Surtout aux moments où il aimerait être tranquille, quand il travaille à la bibliothèque par exemple. Ou encore quand il a un rendez-vous amoureux avec une fille quelconque. Je peux donc sauter cette étape.

Deuxième leçon ou "Première tentative d'approche amoureuse". Aaaah! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Voyons voir ça...

_Deux cas possibles: _

_1°Vous venez de rencontrer la personne._

_2° Vous bavez dessus depuis longtemps sans oser rien faire, vous contentant d'essayer de tuer tous les éventuels prétendants autres que vous._

Le deux, sans hésiter.

_Dans ce cas là, essayez d'inviter l'élu de votre cœur dans un endroit sympa comme un cinéma, une fête foraine ou un bar._

Vu que je ne connais la signification que d'un seul mot sur les trois lieux proposés, le choix est vite fait. Ça sera le bar.

_Essayez de vous rendre attractif aux yeux de votre cible: Vous devez être drôle, sexy et classe, tout en restant suffisamment discret pour qu'elle n'ai pas envie de vous assommer la tête contre un mur pour vous faire taire. Soyez donc subtil._

Subtil ? Ça veut dire quoi ce mot ? C'est bizarre, il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu... Ça me revient, c'est quand Moony s'est plaint de mon manque de subtilité pour inviter une fille à passer la nuit avec moi. Je me rappelle qu'il a mis un temps fou à m'expliquer, et qu'à la fin il lui manquait plusieurs poignées de cheveux. Et il est monté se coucher tôt ce soir là. A 18h30.

Alors, pour le côté sexy, je dois avoir ce qu'il faut vu ma musculature. Je vais traîner plus souvent en serviette ou en caleçon dans le dortoir, comme ça je suis sûr d'être de l'être. Le côté classe... Vu que je suis très souvent avec Prongs et qu'on fait toujours les quatre cents coups en se marrant comme des baleines, je devrais arrêter de le fréquenter. Oui, je vais faire ça... En plus ça ne pourra que m'être bénéfique pour le moral. Et mes plans auront plus de chances d'aboutir étant donné qu'il ne sera pas là pour qu'ils plantent.

Bon, on a une sortie de prévue dans une semaine à pré-au-lard. Ça me laisse le temps de préparer le terrain, en lui montrant à quel point je suis fantastique. Fastoche!

Résolu et le moral gonflé à bloc, je sautais au bas de mon lit, glissant le livre dans ma pile de chaussettes sales, où je savais que personne n'irait regarder, dû à l'odeur de rat en décomposition qui s'en dégageait. J'étais en train de serrer les poings, le regard fièrement perdu dans l'horizon, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Moony qui me regarda bizarrement, avant de me demander avec un sourire moqueur ce que je trafiquais dans cette position plus que ridicule.

"Je m'entraîne" lui répondis je, sans laisser paraître qu'au fond de moi j'étais mort de honte de m'être fait surprendre dans une position tout sauf classe et sexy.

"Tu t'entraîne ?" Répéta t-il, interloqué.

"Oui. Je m'entraîne à affronter l'adversité."

"En prenant des poses ridicules ?"

"Parfaitement. Le monde et surtout le futur est remplit d'imbéciles. Il faut donc que je m'adapte le plus vite possible."

"Parce que tu te considère comme autre chose qu'un imbécile ?" Me demanda t-il, sur un ton faussement innocent.

"Bien s... Hey!" Tiquais je un peu tard, avant de lui lancer un oreiller dans la figure tout en lui tirant la langue. Pour le côté classe et sexy on repassera.

Il se mit à rire avant de me le renvoyer, et de remarquer que je ferait bien de grandir mentalement avant d'affronter l'adversité.

Je n'ai remplit qu'un point sur les trois, je dois dire que le bilan est plutôt négatif. Je changeais alors du sujet, et enleva mon tee-shirt, dévoilant ma fine et harmonieuse musculature, exhibant avec fierté mes pectoraux.

"Pourquoi tu te déshabille, Pad ?" Questionna t-il, une lueur étonnée dans le regard.

"J'ai chaud, pas toi ?"

"On est au mois de décembre, Pad! Je ne risque pas d'avoir chaud!" ricana t-il en pointant l'écharpe rouge et or qui entourait son cou. Merlin que j'aimerais être une écharpe! Et un pull aussi... Non, mieux, _un caleçon_...

"Au fait Moony, tu vas avec quelqu'un à pré-au-lard ce week-end?" Demandais je en priant de toutes mes forces le père noël (Merlin n'exauçant pas mes prières, peut-être que lui il le fera) qu'il n'y aille pas avec une de ces pouffes qui lui couraient après.

"Non pourquoi ? Vous avez prévu quelque chose avec James ? Si c'est encore un de vos coups tordus, je te préviens, je ne marche pas!"

"Pas du tout, je me demandais seulement si t'accepterais de passer la journée seul avec moi, sans James ni Peter." Fis je en haussant négligemment les épaules, avec une décontraction que j'étais loin de ressentir, mes joues voulant se colorer de rouge et mes entrailles dansant la samba.

"Tu n'essayerais pas de te trouver un alibi, par hasard ?" Lança t-il, soudain très soupçonneux. "James a prévu de faire un coup fourré auquel tu veux nier toute implication ? C'est pour ça que tu me demande de passer du temps avec toi ?"

"Pas du tout!" M'insurgeais je. "Il faut une raison pour vouloir passer du temps seul à seul avec un de nos meilleurs amis ?"

"Non, bien sur que non..." Articula t-il, rouge et un peu honteux d'avoir douté de moi. "Excuse moi Pad, je..."

"C'est bon! Ne t'excuse pas. Donc on ira à pré-au-lard ensemble." Conclus je avant de retourner farfouiller dans ma malle, et allant ensuite prendre une douche.

**Une semaine plus tard:**

Je suis en train de me préparer pour aller avec Moony à pré-au-lard, James et Peter étant déjà partis, et moi commençant à être un peu en retard. Pendant que je m'habillais avec soin et goût, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé cette semaine riche en rebondissements. J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de suivre les conseils du livre et d'être classe, drôle et sexy.

Tout d'abord, pour le côté sexy, j'ai finis par m'enrhumer à force de traîner en caleçon dans le dortoir. C'est la première fois que je suis malade, et croyez moi, on est loin d'être sexy quand on a le nez rouge et dégoulinant.

Le côté classe aurait pu rattraper cet aspect humide de ma personne, mais malheureusement, quand vous titubez comme un ivrogne en vous prenant portes et meubles en jurant à la manière d'un charretier vous êtes loin d'être classe et aristocratique.

J'aurais aussi pu jouer la carte de l'humour. Mais là aussi ça n'a pas marché. Je n'arrive pas à être drôle quand je le veux, et j'ai bien vu que les blagues moldues sur les blondes et les Somaliens n'étaient pas au goût de Moony. J'ai alors essayé de le dérider en embêtant Snivellus avec James, mais là non plus il n'a pas apprécier et nous a demandé -hurlé- d'arrêter de nous en prendre continuellement à Rogue, appuyé par une Lily en furie.

On ne peut donc pas dire que ce soit une véritable réussite. Je mise tout sur cette journée, et j'ai plutôt intérêt à assurer si je veux conserver au moins son amitié.

Cinq minutes plus tard, étant fin prêt, je descendis les escaliers de notre dortoir en courant, manquant de la sorte de louper une marche et de finir ma descente sur mon royal postérieur, mais me rattrapa de justesse dans un grand moulinet de bras efficace mais peu élégant.

"C'est pas trop tôt Pad!" S'écria Moony qui m'attendait dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée où un feu réchauffait la salle commune. "Ça va faire un quart d'heure que je t'attends!"

"Désolé" m'excusais je en époussetant ma robe. "Mais je suis là maintenant!" Continuais je avec mon célèbre sourire colgate.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de m'attraper par le bras et de me tracter hors de la salle commune, pestant contre les bellâtres à qui il fallait une heure pour s'habiller alors que de toutes façons on ne verrait pas leurs fringues.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, essoufflés d'avoir fait la course, nous entrâmes en trombe aux trois balais, nous attirant le regard étonné et teinté d'amusement des clients déjà présents. Comme d'habitude, le pub était bondé, et je laissai Moony chercher une table pendant que j'allais nous commander à boire. Une fois les boissons en main, je le cherchais du regard, avant de l'apercevoir au fond, un peu à l'écart. Parfait. Ce fut le parcours du combattant pour le rejoindre sans me renverser la bierraubeurre dessus, mais l'amour donnant des ailes, je réussis cette mission qui m'était confiée.

"Ça va, pas trop eu de problèmes pour arriver ?" Me demanda t-il en prenant la chope que je lui tendais.

"J'ai seulement failli me faire déshabiller par une foule en délire, avide de mon corps, mais sinon ça a été." Plaisantais je avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, avant de de dégager de mes épaules dans un geste théâtral une longue chevelure que je n'avais pas. Je fus récompensé par son rire si doux à mes oreilles, et allais sourire béatement quand je me rappelais que je devais être classe et sexy, et que baver comme un bienheureux ne rentrait pas dans cette optique.

Nous discutions avec animation, riant souvent, passant véritablement un bon moment, moi séducteur et lui babillant, quand un grain de sable vient perturber cette mécanique pourtant parfaitement huilée. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler bien sûr ? James!

"Paddy! Moony! Vous êtes là!" S'écria t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à notre table. "Je vous ai cherché partout! Vous faites quoi ?"

"On discute, Prongs, et c'était très bien avant que tu ne te ramène..." Lui lançais je avec un regard noir, qu'il fit mine de ne pas avoir vu.

"Je vois, un petit rendez vous en amoureux ? Paddy n'est pas trop lourd avec sa tactique de drague datant du moyen-âge Moony ?"

A ces mots, mon cœur rata un battement, et ma mâchoire alla faire connaissance avec la table.

Mais Moony, lui, avait pris la remarque de James sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et déclara en rigolant que justement il n'était qu'un cobaye, pour que je puisse me perfectionner.

Cette après-midi qui avait si bien commencé s'acheva de manière pitoyable pour moi. Moony n'avait même pas rougit à la remarque de James, parce que Moony n'imaginait même pas que je puisse envisager sortir avec lui.

Monde cruel.

Je vidais cul sec la bouteille, et leur dit que comme je ne voulais pas me coltiner cet abruti de James, je rentrais au château, ce que je fis, et me coucha à 17 heures, dégouté de l'amour.

**.oO0Oo.**

Je suis cruelle je sais :p Pauvre petit Sirius qui est tout seul, abandonné par Cupidon! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, son moral remontra en flèche avec le lemon que je lui ai préparé pour le dernier chapitre ;)

**R****eviews ? Ceux qui me mettent en alerte et favoris, laissez un review aussi s'il-vous-plait!  
**

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice **Noweria** qui a corrigé ce chapitre ainsi que les deux autres!

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla:** On entre dans la deuxième moitié de cette fic! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours! (Wah, court le bla bla pour ce chapitre!) Et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois super plaisir même si elle sont courtes!

Et aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée! Je rentre en TS et mon emploi du temps est le plus pourri que j'ai jamais vu!

**RAR anonyme:**Pierre: Hum, et bien, comment dire ? Les garçons n'aiment pas du tout le slash, donc en lire... Mais je suis contente que toi tu le fasses, et encore plus si tu continue à prendre le temps de mettre une review!

Magorna: je te conseille de pleurer de rire, Siri souffre pour notre plaisir! je suis contente de te revoir sur mon autre fic aussi, les 52 saveurs. :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

thedarkkangel: Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu en review, je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise! On sait tous que Siri va réussir... C'est Siri quoi!

Miss teigne: merci pour ton review et heureuse de te revoir! Et oui James aime embêter son monde... C'est pour ça que je l'aime ;)

**.oO0Oo.**

_Je rappelle que les parenthèses ne sont pas de l'auteur (enfin, techniquement si mais ce n'est pas la question)_ _mais de Sirius lui-même._

J'étais couché sur mon lit, broyant du noir, logique après tout ce qui s'était passé, quand James entra dans le dortoir et s'assit sur mon lit. Il resta là pendant cinq minutes, sans parler, juste pour me montrer qu'il compatissait avec mon malheur, et aussi sûrement pour montrer qu'il était désolé de sa conduite qui faisait tout rater et qui me blessait un peu plus chaque fois. Mais même si je comprenais le message qu'il voulait me faire passer de la sorte, j'étais trop triste et en colère pour le laisser faire et passer l'éponge sans rien dire. J'en avais vraiment marre. C'est donc avec rage que j'aboyai un:

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu estimes que tu n'as pas fait assez de dégâts comme cela, et tu viens en rajouter une couche, c'est ça ? T'es encore venu pour te foutre de ma gueule ? Pour rigoler du pauvre Sirius qui est amoureux- c'est tellement tordant..."

"Arrête, Sirius. Tu sais bien que ce n'est absolument pas pour ça que je suis là." Me répondit il d'une voix douce. Sale chacal.

"Non je ne sais rien!" M'énervais je encore plus, me redressant, quittant ma position allongée pour m'asseoir sur le lit et le regarder. Mais cette enflure fixait résolument le sol, comme s'il voulait s'y enfoncer. Je ne le laisserait pas faire. J'avais trop besoin de me défouler.

"Regarde moi quand je te parle! REGARDE MOI!" Hurlais je, perdant le peu qu'il me restais de contrôle sur moi même. Je le forçais d'une secousse à tourner la tête vers moi, l'empoignant par le col de son pull. "T'es pas fier de ce que t'as fait! T'as honte de toi, hein? Et bien tu as tout à fait raison! Je te faisais confiance! Et toi tu débarques toujours quand il ne faut pas, tu m'enfonces toujours d'avantage, tu te moques continuellement de moi! On dirait que ça te fait plaisir de me voir me ramasser! Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, mais en fait tu n'es qu'une sale enflure! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que mon frère!"

Oups. Là j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Et en effet, à ces mots James sortit de sa léthargie, se dégageant brusquement, et m'envoyant dans la foulée une bonne vieille droite, qui fait bien mal. Et James est le roi, l'empereur, -que dis je!- le Merlin des droites qui font bien mal. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je regrettais ce que je venais de dire qu'il serait dit que le grand Sirius Black se serait laisser cogner sans réagir. Même s'il était en tort. Plutôt bouffer les pissenlits par la racine!

Dans un cri de rage, ma joue endolorie et mon égo réclamant le sang de l'ennemi qui avait osé les outrager, je bondis sur James, nous faisant tous deux rouler au sol, où je lui rendis la droite avec les intérêts qui avaient cours. Bien entendu, il voulu me rendre la pareille, trop aimable, et s'ensuivit un combat de boxe horizontal (je vous voir venir les pervers! On se bat juste! L'autre définition de l'expression "sport de chambre") Nous arrêtâmes de nous battre quand nous nous rendîmes compte que sous la colère, nous avions relâché de la magie, rien de bien méchant, seulement quelques étincelles sorties de nos baguettes, mais qui avaient été suffisantes pour mettre le feu aux rideaux de mon lit. Je l'éteignais d'un geste négligent de la main, négligence que venait démentir la hargne avec laquelle je prononçais la formule.

"Je veux juste t'aider, Siri." Repris James, calmé. En tout cas plus que moi.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, merci." Crachais je, bien décidé à ne pas faire d'efforts. C'est usant d'être toujours super copain avec une personne! Il faut une bonne dispute de temps en temps. Et j'avais décidé que ce serait aujourd'hui. Vous ai je déjà précisé à quel point je pouvais être têtu ? C'est à tel point que parfois Moony dit que ce n'est pas en chien que j'aurais dû me transformer, mais en mule. Je le prouvais encore maintenant.

"Si, tu as besoin de mon aide! Sinon ça ferait déjà depuis longtemps que tu serais avec Remus!"

"Ha, et la faute à qui, hum ? Tu peux me rappeler qui a trouvé "amusant" de prendre du polynectar pour se faire passer pour Remus ? Qui s'est marré comme un cachalot en voyant que je tombais droit sur l'éponge plein de graisse ? Qui encore s'est pointé pendant que j'étais avec Moony, en disant sur le ton de la plaisanterie que je le draguais ? Qui, hein ? Tu peux me dire _qui_, par la petite culotte de Morgane **(1)** ?"

"Écoute Paddy, je..."

"Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu es désolé ? Que tu ne te rendais pas compte ? Que ce n'était _qu'une blague_ ?"

"TU VAS TE TAIRE UN PEU ET ME LAISSER PARLER, OUI!" Silence. "Bien!" Souffla t-il, tel un taureau enragé. "Puisque je te dis que je suis vraiment désolé! Pour le coup du polynectar, je ne pensais pas que je te croiserais, je voulais juste obtenir quelque chose de Mc Go, quelque chose qu'elle ne m'aurait pas donné si ce n'était pas son petit chouchou qui serait venu lui demander, et je voulais la clef du bureau de Rusard pour récupérer notre carte, il nous l'avait confisquée. Ensuite, pour Snivellus, je t'ai juste vu tomber, et c'est quand tu étais par terre que je me suis rendu compte qui tu avais percuté, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Et pour le bar, bon j'avoue que je voulais t'asticoter un peu, mais je ne pensais pas à mal! Et puis si Remus avait été gêné, ça aurait voulu dire que t'étais bien parti!"

"Sauf qu'il n'a pas rougi d'un iota!" Grommelais je, toujours décidé à faire ma mauvaise tête.

"Oh, Paddy, tu es ridicule! Tu as juste décidé de faire ta tête de mule, c'est tout!"

Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, cet imbécile!

"Groumpf!" Marmonnais je, faisant ma moue de bébé boudeur que j'utilisais d'habitude quand Moony me fesait une remarque à laquelle je ne pouvais rien répondre.

Il rit, avant de me faire remarquer: "Tu fais même le boudeur! Il n'y a que Moony qui a droit à celle là! Moi à chaque fois je me prends un pain dans l'épaule!"

"Pourquoi, ça te manque, t'as faim ? Je peux arranger ça si tu veux..." Proposais je, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tout en caressant mon poing droit fermé.

"Non, merci. Aller, trêve de plaisanteries, Siri."

Je crois que James à un faible pour les surnoms en "i": Siri, Paddy, Moony, Wormy, Lily-jolie, Lily-chérie... Serait ce le signe d'une pathologie grave ? C'est sûrement une conséquence du vide intersidéral qui réside entre ses deux oreilles.

"Il ne faut pas que tu perdes espoir! J'ai réussis à arracher une confidence de taille à notre loup-garou préféré. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?"

"Un peu, mon neveu! Qu'est ce que t'attends ?"

"Et bien, figure toi que Moony est bi... A fortes tendances homosexuelles. Il ne tiens plus qu'à toi qu'il deviennent Siriusexuel. Moi du moment qu'il ne soit pas James ou Lilysexuel **(2)**..."

"IL EST QUOI ?" M'étranglais je, sidéré que cet abruti congénital ne me l'ai pas dit avant alors que cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il était avec moi. "Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt, cerf stupide ?"

"Hé ho, stop les insultes! Je te l'ai dit, c'est déjà bien non ?"

"Non mais t'avais pas intérêt à planquer une information comme celle là!"

"Alors, maintenant que tu as repris du poil de la bête, qu'est ce que tu dirais de recommencer ta déclaration d'amour ? Je te conseille d'amener Moony faire une balade dans les airs. Je sais que l'on a pas le droit, mais ça rajoutera un peu de piquant, n'est ce pas ? Si tu veux savoir où il est, il est à la biblio..."

Il avait juste commencé à prononcer "bi" que je me ruais déjà dehors, sachant pertinemment que le seul endroit commençant par un "b" où était Moony ne pouvait être que la bibliothèque.

Je ne ralentis l'allure qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée, sachant très bien que si Madame Pince me voyait débouler en courant, elle m'aurait à l'œil et me dégagerait avant que j'aie le temps de convaincre Moony de m'accompagner. Je le repérais au fond de la salle, dans un coin reculé, celui où il est à chaque fois, pour la grande fenêtre avec vue sur le parc. Il se moquait de la vue, mais appréciait de pouvoir profiter un maximum de la luminosité pour pouvoir travailler le plus longtemps possible. Un vrai malade. Une chips, quoi. **(3)**

Je me glissais silencieusement sur le banc en face de lui, attendant qu'il me remarque.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Paddy ?" Me demanda t-il sans avoir levé les yeux de son livre.

"Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?"

"Facile. Le parfum que tu met est très reconnaissable. Il est tellement cher que tu es le seul à dépenser autant d'argent pour une eau de toilette."

"J'ai bien fait de l'acheter alors! Ça me permet de m'annoncer sans me fatiguer!" Dis je en souriant de toutes mes dents, mon sourire colgate au mieux de sa forme.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas.

"Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux." Lança t-il au bout de quelques minutes de grattements de plume sans que ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne prononcions la moindre parole.

"Pardon ?" Ne pus je que répondre, surpris.

"Tout à l'heure tu était parti précipitamment. Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?" Cette fois je fus plus rapide à comprendre, et su qu'il parlait de James.

"Oui. Oui, on s'est réconcilié. A coups de poings."

"Bande de gamins!" Sourit-il, amusé malgré lui. Il avait l'habitude que James et moi nous nous battions pour nous réconcilier, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de nous séparer, paniqué.

"Ça te dirais de faire une promenade à balai avec moi ?" Proposais je à brûle pourpoint, me fustigeant ensuite mentalement pour ce manque de stratégie évidente.

"Pourquoi pas." Me répondit il, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux qu'on y aille quand ?"

"Maintenant ?" Décidément j'avais tout de même un peu de chance aujourd'hui. Je viens de battre mon record de "Débusquement du Moony hors de son terrier, la bibliothèque."

"On est partis." Confirma t-il en rangeant ses livres dans son sac, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, moi sur ses talons.

Ne croyant toujours pas à ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'est sous le choc et pas très conscient de ce qu'y m'entourait que j'arrivais tant bien que mal au hangar à balais de l'école, pour que Moony en emprunte un. Je me contentais pour ma part d'acheminer le mien magiquement, avec accio.

Nous nous élevâmes plus ou moins rapidement, moi plutôt plus et lui plutôt moins. Je ne résistais pas à l'envie de frimer un peu, et m'amusais à descendre en piquée, réalisant quelques figures dangereuses, et venant le frôler alors que j'étais lancé à tout vitesse, histoire de lui faire un peu peur. Je dû m'arrêter de faire le pitre car il me menaça de rentrer immédiatement si je ne cessais de faire l'idiot. Je lui obéis à contre cœur, mais en ayant bien soin de lui montrer mon mécontentement en lui tirant la langue. Oublié le classe et sexy. Il rit doucement, se plaignant qu'il n'était qu'un simple élève, et pas une nounou de garçons en bas-âge, et qu'avec James je faisais la paire, pas étonnant qu'il soit mon meilleur ami. Nous volions tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien, profitant de l'instant présent, nimbés de la lumière du soleil couchant. Il devait être aux environs de 18h30.

Ayant pris la décision de lui déclarer mon amour -encore une fois, la bonne j'espère- je stoppais, non loin de la tout de Gryffondor. Je dirait une trentaine de mètres. Je criais un retentissant: "JE T'AIME!" quand une forte bourrasque, sortie je ne sais d'où, étouffa mes paroles, tout en me projetant avec force contre la tour de Gryffondor, me faisant tourner sur moi même. C'est avec une peur grandissante que je vis la fenêtre du bureau de Mc Go se rapprocher à toute vitesse. J'eus seulement le temps de hurler de terreur, avant de me m'éclater au sens propre du terme sur la dite fenêtre, qui devait être sacrément costaud puisque qu'elle ne se cassa pas sous le choc. Mc Go devait sûrement penser que c'était un oiseau ou une chouette peu futée qui venait de rater un défenestration interne plutôt qu'externe, car c'est un regard excédé qu'elle posa sur moi, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'étais pas une chouette mais un élève qui faisait ami-ami avec ses carreaux.

J'eus le temps de voir tout cela, et même d'assister à sa levée de chaise, parce qu'il se passa le même phénomène que dans les dessins animés moldus que m'avaient fait voir une fois Moony, quand le héros après s'être pris une surface dure dans la figure, reste collé quelques instants avant de glisser lentement le long de l'objet, rattrapé par la gravité. Je sentis ma joue commencer à se décoller, glissant doucement, suivi par le reste de mon corps, puis je tomba dans le vide, persuadé que j'allais mourir lamentablement avec pour dernier souvenir terrestre la rencontre douloureuse d'une vitre sur fond de soleil couchant.

Heureusement pour moi, Moony eut le réflexe de me faire léviter, interrompant ainsi ma chute, me faisant entrer par la fenêtre -ouverte cette fois- du bureau de Mc Go.

Je ne réussis qu'à entendre Mc Go crier: "Black! Lupin! L'usage des balais est interdit en dehors du Quidditch! Vous auriez pu mourir Black!" Je l'entendis aussi ajouter: "20 points en moins chacun et une semaine de retenues avec Mr Rusard!" avant de m'évanouir. J'avais l'impression que tous mes os étaient en miettes.

Je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard, confortablement installé dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Moony, James et Peter étaient à mon chevet.

"Quesquiseniah!" Articulais je avec peine, vite interrompu par madame Pomfresh qui m'exhorta au calme.

"Doucement Mr Black! Vous avez été salement amoché. Votre bras droit à été brisé en trois, vous avec eu quatre fractures ouvertes, vos côtes ont été réduites en miettes, et je ne vous parle pas de vos jambes. Vous avez eu de la chance que la colonne vertébrale n'ai pas été touchée. Dans une heure ou deux vous serez rétabli, mais je vous garde pour la nuit. Et on ne discute pas!"

"En tout cas tu ne t'es pas loupé!" Commenta James en sifflant.

"Foutue fenêtre... Elle l'a renforcée depuis qu'on est passé par là une fois!"

"Je me rappelle oui..."

"Les visites sont terminées! DEHORS!"

Ils mes souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit, avant de se dépêcher de quitter l'infirmerie.

Deuxième tentative de déclaration échouée. Merlin, faudrait que tu te calmes avec moi!

**.oO0Oo.**

**(1):** Morgane, si tu lis ça, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit, mais de la Morgane de Merlin XD

**(2):** Oui, alors dans la famille machin-sexuel... Je voudrais la famille entière XD c'est juste que j'adore la famille machin-sexuel :')

**(3):** :p décidement c'est le chapitre des notes! La chips est une espéce rare,habitant dans la région parisienne, qui ressemble à une petite fille et dont la raison de vivre est le travail... Le nom commun de la chips, qui a évolué en chips philosophe, est Vico, plus communément encore nommée Victoria par les personnes d'âge supérieur à 20 ans.

L'idée de la bourrasque masquant la déclaration est une idée de natho :) Le flirt avec la fenêtre est mon idée, ainsi que tout le reste du chapitre! :)

**REVIEWS ?** **Je rappelle à ceux qui me mettent en alerte de reviewer aussi! Même un petit review comme: "continue" juste avec ce mot fait énormément plaisir, parce que ça me montre que vous aimez!**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla:** L'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic! Vous êtes tristes qu'elle soit bientôt finie ? Moi non :p Parce que c'est beaucoup de boulot pour moi des chapitres de cette taille. Je suis quand même passée des "500 mots" à "3000 mots et plus". En tout cas mârci à tous pour votre soutien, ça fait très plaisir! Vous pouvez vous applaudir ;) **DERNIER CHAPITRE DE SOUFFRANCE DE SIRIUS! Ceux qui mettent en favoris, REVIEW, MERCI!**

**RAR: Magorna: Oui, Siri n'est pas très observateur... Et sa source (à savoir lui) n'est pas fiable du tout! Contente que cette fic te plaise toujours!**

**Miaou: Ma petite chérie! Toujours contente de voir une review de toi ;) Et oui, la chpis est... Incontournable! Donc elle vient dans la fic XD Pour le roman... On verra ça dans très très longtemps :p (trad: jamais! XD)**

**Miss teigne: Merci de toujours aimer ma fic! Ca me fait très plaisir :) Et Sirius souffre pour le dernier chapitre!!! XD**

**Zachan: Ma review préférée XD Courte, mais qui fait très très plaisir!!! Merci beaucoup!!!**

**N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fics surtout!**

**.oO0Oo.**

Je venais de sortir de l'infirmerie, James étant venu me chercher pour "parler affaires" selon lui. Cependant nous n'avons pas parlé affaires avant une bonne heure, ayant fait un passage obligé à la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner colossal, comme d'habitude. Quand il s'agit de manger, même Lily ne pourrait empêcher James de se goinfrer. Car vous voyez, chez lui, l'estomac est bien plus développé que le cerveau, entraînant un ordre des priorités différent de celui de personnes normalement constituées et boostées aux hormones, comme le sont tous les adolescents. Mais James restant James, je dû me faire violence et patienter le temps du gavage. Oui, parce qu'à ce niveau d'empiffrement, cela ne peut être autre chose qu'un auto-gavage. Un véritable suicide gastronomique.

Une fois que cet estomac à pattes fut rassasié, pour quelques malheureuses heures du moins, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre dortoir pour pouvoir y parler sans être dérangés. En effet, Moony a cours d'étude des moldus et ne risquerait donc pas de débarquer à l'improviste, et Peter... Et bien ce n'est pas important, et peu m'importe de savoir où il est et ce qu'il peut bien faire. Nous étions donc dans le dortoir, confortablement installés sur mon lit, pour passer en revue mes points forts et mes qualités, et voir ce qui n'allait pas dans ma technique de drague -si seulement j'en avais une-. Pour ce faire, James sortit de sa valise un bout de parchemin vieux, usé et fatigué. Je fronçais le nez à la vue de ce truc qui fut un parchemin flambant neuf en des temps lointains et immémoriaux, et fit remarquer:

"Dis donc James, arrêtes moi si je me trompes, mais tu compte bien écrire un bilan de mes points positifs et négatifs non ?"

"Oui, effectivement, pourquoi ?" Me demanda naïvement cet imbécile heureux.

"Tu vas le faire sur cet épave qui ne ressemble à rien ? Tu vas écrire à propos de moi, le grand -un mètre quatre-vingt cinq-, beau et sexy Sirius black, sur cette chose immonde que tu oses nommer _parchemin_ ?" M'énervais je, vexé qu'il n'ait ne serait ce qu'envisagé de faire une chose aussi horrible.

"C'est à cause de ça que tu me fais tout ce cirque ?" Soupira t-il, les yeux aux ciel, comme si ce point pourtant si important ne comptait absolument pas et n'était qu'un vulgaire et microscopique détail.

"Humpf! Imagine que ce soit moi qui écrive des trucs à propos de toi sur cette chose ? " Argumentais je, appuyant ma phrase d'une moue dégoûtée, tout en pointant le parchemin de James d'un doigt accusateur.

Il eut un silence radio révélateur de la part de James, révélateur dans le sens où l'on voyait le temps que son cerveau mettait pour acheminer cette information, puis la traiter, et enfin délivrer son message au reste du corps.

"Tu as parfaitement raison." Déclara t-il au bout d'une poignée de secondes, avant d'enflammer son résidu de parchemin, et ensuite aller en pêcher un neuf au fond de son sac de cours.

Comme toujours, ais je eu envie d'ajouter, mais je décidais de me taire, voulant commencer au plus vite cette corvée, pour l'avoir loin derrière moi et en être ainsi débarrassé. Je savais pertinemment que James n'allait pas se priver pour lancer quelques commentaires de ci, delà, et n'avais pas trop envie de les subir.

"Commençons" Lança t-il, mordillant le bout de sa plume dans un moment de réflexion, puis grattant furieusement quelque chose. Je me penchais au dessus de son épaule pour lire ce qu'il avait marqué: _Les raisons pour lesquelles Paddy échoue à toutes ses tentatives de séduction, et celles qui pourraient le faire réussir, par James W. Potter._

Là, déjà, rien qu'avec le titre je ne le sentais pas du tout, pressentiment qui fut vite précisé quand James ajouta à la suite: _Action: Chasse au Moony. Objectif: Dégustation chaude du dit Moony._ Si jamais Moony tombait dessus, James et moi serions bons pour un nous trouver nouveau logement, bien à l'abri entre quatre planches clouées.

"Alors, on commence par quoi ?" Me questionna James, pas peu fier de sa présentation, que j'avais bien envie de lui faire bouffer à grand renfort de coups de poings, qui lui démoliraient les dents au passage. "Les points forts ou les points faibles ?"

"..."

"D'accord, les points forts. Autant garder le meilleur pour la fin."

Merlin que je sens que ça va être long, trèèèès long.

"Qu'est ce que l'on pourrait dire de bien sur toi ? Tu es sexy."

"Bien sûr" Acquiesçais je, "Mais ça ce n'est pas un scoop. Je suis aussi drôle, innovateur, courageux, et j'ai un sens de la repartie à clouer le bec de Mc Go. J'ai un sourire colgate ravageur, je suis musclé, quand à mes yeux et mes cheveux ils sont..."

Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de finir ma liste ou même tout simplement ma phrase, James m'interrompit brutalement, coupant court aux éloges que je me faisaient. Brute. Tu n'a aucune considération pour ma pauvre personne délaissée.

"Sans vouloir te vexer, Paddy, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'entendre ton égo surdimmensionné s'exprimer par l'intermédiaire de tes cordes vocales, si tu le permets. Donc pour aller plus vite, on va dire 'physique', 'sens de l'humour' et 'est un Gryffondor'. D'autres points forts ? Ah! J'en ai trouvé un autre. 'Est un proche ami'."

"C'est tout ?"

"Pour le moment oui. Tu vois autre chose toi ? Moi non. Tes points faibles maintenant!" Annonça t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres -celui là même qui était ma marque de fabrique au moins autant que le sourire colgate. Voleur! c'est une arque déposée!- "Maintenant qu'on sait que Moony est bi, le fait d'être un homme ne t'handicape plus. Par contre, il ne s'imagine même pas que tu puisses être amoureux, et encore moins de lui. Ça nous fait donc 'asocial' et 'semble inaccessible' "

"Pourquoi le fait de ne pas vouloir être amoureux et dépendant d'une personne quelconque fait de moi une personne automatiquement asociale ?" M'insurgeais je, outré d'être classé par Moony dans la catégorie des asociaux.

Mais James choisit d'ignorer ma remarque, et continua sur sa lancée.

"Tu es aussi très maladroit avec tes sentiments, et tu ne sais pas t'exprimer. Je dirais 'maladroit' et 'immature' ainsi que 'totalement ignorant des choses de l'amour' et pour finir 'sans aucune sensibilité romantique'. Bref, la capacité émotionnelle d'un poireau. Sans oublié le QI d'un concombre en terre."

"Est il vraiment nécessaire d'être romantique ?" Désespérais je. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux qu'il faut attendre de moi que je me mette à chanter des sérénades sous un balcon au clair de lune, un ukulélé dans une main, un verre de champagne dans l'autre, une rose dans la bouche, le tout en pantalon bouffant paré de multiples couleurs, et un chapeau ridicule sur la tête. Non merci, très peu pour moi.

"Bien sûr qu'il faut être romantique! Tu ne vas pas le séduire en lui sortant un truc du genre: 'J'ai trop envie de toi poulet, viens me retrouver dans une salle vide, crade de préférence!' Sérieusement, ça ne le fait pas trop!"

Je veux bien reconnaitre que je ne suis pas romantique, mais je n'irais jamais jusque là! Tout d'abord je l'appellerais 'mon loup' et non 'poulet', et ensuite je préfère un lit dans une chambre propre. je suis un Black tout de même, pas un vulgaire...vulgaire...pas un vulgaire homme vulgaire! Et puis quoi encore ? Mc Go en slip qui chante des chansons grivoises dans les couloirs ?

"Romantique... T'en as des bonnes, toi!" Grommelais je.

"Je ne te demandes pas de lui décrocher la lune, juste de lui glisser quelques mots doux et gentils, d'être galant, lui tenir ses affaires, des choses comme ça..." Précisa t-il, conscient du malentendu que ses paroles avaient engendré.

"Ah, ce n'est que ça! Je m'attendais à pire!" M'écriais je, soulagé.

"Tu t'étais imaginé quoi ? Une sérénade sous sa fenêtre ?" Se marra James, les lunettes parties de travers.

"Plus ou moins..."

"Ouhlala, et bien mon vieux, je crois que tu es vraiment mal barré, à moins que tu aie un coup de chance incroyable..."

Mais oui, bien sûr! La chance! Il me faut seulement un coup de chance! La voilà, ma solution! En plus, on viens juste d'étudier le Félix Félicis en cours de potion!

Je sautais du lit le plus rapidement que je pu sans me faire mal en tombant sur le sol du dortoir, avant de serrer James dans mes bras, le laissant interloqué par mon comportement qu'il devait juger plus qu'étrange. Je sortis ensuite en trombe du dortoir, dégringolant à tout vitesse les escaliers, et traversant la salle commune tellement rapidement que les personnes qui étaient présentes n'entendirent que le bruit précipité de mes pas avant que je ne passe par le trou du portrait.

Sur le chemin qui me menait aux cachots et plus particulièrement au placard à potion de Slughorn, je croisais Peeves, Mc Go et mini Flitwick, manquant aussi de croiser Rusard, ne loupant pas par contre sa salle chatte, qui décida de me courser, m'obligeant à faire un grand détour pour la semer. Je croisais aussi une bande de Serpentards, et ne pus m'empêcher de leur lancer quelques bombabouses, par acquis de conscience. On dirait que tout ce beau monde s'est donné le mot pour me chercher -et me trouver-! C'est finalement trois quarts d'heure plus tard que je réussis à arriver au dit placard, essoufflé, décoiffé, trempé de sueur, des auréoles grosses comme des cendriers sous mes aisselles, vraiment très peu sexy et glamour. Au moins comme ça ça me servira de repousse fille le temps d'une journée. C'est bon à prendre, en ces temps troublés de chasse au Moony.

Sur ces philosophiques et stratégiques réflexions, j'ouvrais avec mon couteau magique, capable de forcer n'importe quelle serrure, même fermée magiquement, le placard du professeur de potion. J'avais alors sous les yeux un rassemblement hétéroclite de potions et ingrédients en tout genre, certains tellement vieux que de la moisissure sortait des flacons où ils étaient entreposés, le tout dans le plus grand capharnaüm qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné l'occasion de contempler. Même notre dortoir et en particulier l'armoire que je partageais avec James était mieux rangée et plus propre que ce placard. Et je peux vous dire que ni lui ni moi ne rangeons ni ne nettoyons notre armoire, et que l'on évite même d'ouvrir, sous peine de se faire ensevelir sous une pile de détritus malodorants, et d'être par la suite obligés d'aérer trois heures la chambre, et de se laver autant de fois pour faire partir l'odeur.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, je suis un noble Gryffondor que diable, et commençais à chercher un flacon doré. Je le trouvais au bout de cinq minutes de recherche, le dénichant dans une boîte pleine d'échantillons de potion. Il y avait plusieurs flacons de Félix, mais un seul me serrait suffisant. J'en attrapais donc un au hasard, et refermais le placard. Je bu tout de suite la potion, ayant remarqué que j'avais déjà cinq minutes de retard à mon cours de métamorphose, avec Mc Go, qui ne me laisserait sûrement pas entrer en classe, la connaissant. Mais comme j'avais une confiance débordante et inébranlable en ma chance aujourd'hui, je décidais tout de même de tenter le coup, et remontais en courant les étages, arrivant soufflant comme un phoque asthmatique en classe de métamorphose. Et Ô joie céleste, la vielle dragonne m'accepta, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite avant. C'est un jour à noter dans les annales, et à marquer d'une pierre blanche, enfin tout ce que vous voulez pour le distinguer des autres jours dans un calendrier futur.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Moony, qui, accrochez vous bien, rougit! Les filles sur mon passage se retournaient, trouvant mon allure négligée et les marques de transpiration "foutrement sexy, ça fait ressortir son côté sportif et son corps à tomber". Hey hey! Merci Félix! Non seulement je suis accepté en cours, mais en plus Moony a rougit à un de mes clins d'œil, et je ne passe pas pour un bof dégoutant malgré ma transpiration plus qu'abondante!

Je décidais donc de profiter de ma nouvelle chance à la fin du cours, proposant une virée nocturne à la bibliothèque à Moony (un endroit sûrement romantique pour lui, vu qu'il adore les livres). Visite qu'il accepta sur-le-champs, ravi. Je passai le reste de la journée sur un petit nuage, et je réussis même pour la première fois une potion sans l'aide de mon loup-garou adoré, faisant gagner vingt points à Gryffondor. Pour une fois que j'en fais gagner et non perdre...

Le soir venu, je pris la cape, invitant Moony à me rejoindre dessous, et nous partîmes, pouffant tel deux gosses ayant abusé du Champomi. Le trajet fut calme et aucun obstacle tel un professeur, Peeves ou Rusard ne vinrent se mettre sur notre route. Nous arrivâmes sans encombres devant la bibliothèque, que par chance Madame Pince avait oublié de fermer ce soir là. Je conduisis Moony à la réserve -pour le côté interdit de notre expédition- pour ensuite enlever la cape, notre seule source de luminosité provenant de nos deux baguettes respectives. Après s'être raclé la gorge, Moony prit la parole:

"Alors, dis moi, Paddy, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?"

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de te dire quelque chose, mais ça a loupé à chaque fois, à cause des circonstances qui n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme. C'est quelque chose d'assez important, et surtout personnel, c'est pour ça que je préfère que l'on soit seuls pour te le dire."

"Je t'écoute!" M'assura t-il, avec une lueur dans le regard que je déchiffrais comme étant... De l'impatience et de l'avidité ? Non, je devais sûrement me tromper.

"Et bien, voilà, je..."

Mais je ne pus jamais achever ma phrase ce soir là, car nous fument interrompus par une bande de Serpentards de notre année, qui semblait au moins aussi surpris que nous de nous voir.

"Qu'est ce que..." Ils ne purent eux non plus pas achever leur phrase, car je sentis mon corps se dilater, enflant comme un ballon de baudruche, et je m'élevai dans les airs, pour rebondir sur les murs, sous mes hurlements paniqués, et les rires gras des Serpentards. Heureusement pour moi, Moony dégaina sa baguette, me dégonflant, et me faisant atterrir violemment sur le sol, vu que j'étais deux mètres plus haut, avant de se tourner avec une vivacité que je ne lui connaissais pas vers les Serpentards, leur jetant un sort d'oubli à tous, ce qui les assomma momentanément. Il se pencha alors vers moi, et s'enquit de ma santé. Comme je ne me sentais pas bien du tout -je venais tout de même d'être transformé en ballon de baudruche humain sous le coup d'une potion foireuse, prise dans un carton dont je revoyais à présent l'écriteau 'potions ratées' et venais de me manger un sol de dalles bien dures- il décida de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'étais mort de honte, et ne pu que lui barbouiller un 'merci' faiblard, ne desserrant plus les mâchoires le reste du chemin, lui non plus ne disant rien, respectant mon silence.

C'est ainsi que je passais ma deuxième nuit en moins d'une semaine à l'infirmerie, songeant sérieusement à réserver un lit à l'année.

Le lendemain soir, après le repas, alors que nous étions dans la salle commune, quand Moony me demanda ce que je voulais lui dire, je lui répondis lâchement un: 'J'ai une peur phobique des coccinelles, ne le dit pas à James'.

**.oO0Oo.**

Mouhaha notre Siri souffre! Mais prochain chapitre... Lemon! Cependant, n'ayez crainte, il sera balisé pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire (parce que je tiens que même eux lisent le chapitre, car ce n'est pas QUE du lemon :p)

**Reviews!**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remerciements:** A tous mes reviewers, anonymes ou non, à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en favoris ou en alerte. Mais surtout à ceux qui me mettent des reviews!

Et bien sûr merci beaucoup à la bêta-lectrice de mes fics sur les maraudeurs, **Noweria**, qui a eu la gentillesse de se proposer en tant que bêta, et de corriger tout ce que je lui envoyais.

**Blabla:** Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui vous a donné envie de me tuer parce que je torturais trop votre chouchou! mais comme j'aime moi aussi Sirius, et que je suis fan du Sirius/ Moony, un lemon clôture cette fanfic! C'est mon premier, donc dites moi si vous l'avez aimé ;) Et du coup je bascule au rating M maintenant. Bonne lecture! Et merci beaucoup!

Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma meilleure revieweuse, Severus Rogue, et à ma muse sans qui cette fic ne serait jamais née, Natho. Merci à vous deux!

**IMPORTANT: POUR BIEN COMPRENDRE LA FIC: **Suite à la lecture de deux ou trois reviews, je décide de faire ce petit paragraphe pour vous expliquer deux trois points de la fic. Tout d'abord, la vision que j'aie de Sirius. J'ai été traumatisée par l'acteur que joue Sirius dans le film, et j'ai trouvé qu'il ne collait pas du tout avec l'image que je me faisais de notre playboy canin. Cette desesption n'a pas été oubliée, et c'est pour cela que je fais un Sirius sexy à mort, et surtout, je fais en sorte qu'il le sache et qu'il en joue. Cela permet d'accentuer ce côté "je suis un tombeur" avec celui "in love total de Moony".

De plus, cette fic est un POV Sirius! On ne sait donc pas ce que pense Moony! mais moi je vais vous le dire: il a très bien vu que Sirius voulait se déclarer, mais il trouve bien plus drôle d'attendre et de voir! XD ce n'est donc pas un petit naïf le Moony XD Au contraire ;)

Et pour moi, Sirius est mentalement un gamin, je veux dire par là qu'il catalogue les gens comme des enfants, ce qu'il fait que les Serpentards sont pour lui tous des abrutis finis infréquentable. Et c'est pour que son humiliation soit totale qu'ils sont dans la réserve, venus faire des recherches sur la magie noire (se que Sirius ne peut savoir mais que je vous dis.)

Il serait donc éronné de penser que ma fic se résume à ce que Sirius voit. Malheureusement, ayant choisit un POV exclusif de Sirius, les pensées des autres personnages n'apparaissent que s'il les devine ou les connais, ce qui n'est franchement pas gagné vu que j'aime un Sirius ne se creusant pas trop la tête :) voilà! Si vous avez d'autres questions/remarques nécessitant un éclaircissement, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir par review.

**.oO0Oo.**

Par le bilboquet enchanté de Merlin! Fulminais je sur le seuil de la grande salle, mon corps et mes pensées pleins d'idées de meurtres et d'envies d'hémoglobine. J'ai supporté James transformé en Moony par l'action du polynectar, j'ai embrassé Snivellus sur la bouche en public à cause d'un plan foireux et d'un humour douteux de la part de notre directeur, j'ai amorcé une tentative de drague rejetée impitoyablement, j'ai côtoyé bien trop près au goût de mon intégrité physique la face extérieure de la fenêtre du bureau de Mc Gonagald, et j'ai enflé comme un ballon dans la réserve, à cause d'une potion ratée, tout ça pour assister à ça!

Moony -MON Moony- qui embrasse un enfoiré de Serdaigle de mes deux, et sous mon nez en plus! Cet abruti est allé lui demander de sortir avec lui, et Moony a accepté! Tout simplement! Alors que moi j'ai vécu des moments traumatisants, je me suis fait humilié, et j'ai traîné une carcasse de dépressif pendant presque un mois! Je crie à l'injustice! C'est une honte! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Je ne vais pas laisser cet abruti me piquer Moony et réduire ainsi tous mes efforts à néant!

C'est donc d'un pas rageur que je me dirigea vers Remus, et lui dit d'un ton glacial comme les pôles:

"Est ce que je peux te parler s'il-te-plait ? En privé ?" Ajoutais je, lançant un regard méprisant à ce grand pignouf de Serdaigle. Il est moche en plus, je ne vois pas que ce que Moony lui trouve! Et il a une tête de con! Tête d'ampoule! (Bon, je me contredis un peu là, mais c'est le coup de l'émotion) La réponse de Moony n'allant pas assez vite pour moi, je pris le parti de l'arracher de notre table, et l'emmena violemment en dehors de la salle, le plaquant contre le mur du premier couloir déserté que je trouvais. Il protesta avec force, me demandant si je n'avait pas grillé mes quelques neurones survivants, mais je l'interrompis en écrasant ma bouche contre la sienne avec colère.

De stupeur, il ouvrit la bouche, mais j'en profitais pour caresser sa langue de la mienne, coupant court à toutes tentatives de velléités. Il répondit à mon baiser, crochetant ses bras à ma nuque, son corps se relâchant contre le mur de pierres froides. Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion, libérant deux ans de frustration sexuelle. Il rompit le baiser, m'arrachant de la sorte un grognement déçu, et me murmura doucement à l'oreille:

"Tu en as mis du temps, j'ai même dû accepter les avances de Smith pour que tu viennes me voir."

"Tu rigoles là ? Si tu savais tout ce que..." Commençais je, avant qu'il ne pose un doigt sur ma bouche, me faisant taire immédiatement.

"Je sais, Paddy! James m'a tout raconté! Et puis, franchement, j'avais bien vu ce que tu essayais de faire, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te laisser t'empêtrer dans tes combines, c'était tellement drôle!" Rigola t-il. "Mais là on a des trucs plus intéressants à faire que discuter, hum ?"

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire pervers, avant de lui glisser "Dortoir" au creux de l'oreille. Nous y allâmes en courant, tellement nous étions excités, nous arrêtant quelques fois pour échanger un baiser brûlant.

_**J'avais écrit un lemon… Je préfère le supprimer des "rumeurs" de traque des admin… Je n'ai pas trop envie de perdre ma fic pour ça et puis… Il n'était pas bien de toute façon. xD**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais un peu récupéré, et j'en profitais pour me remettre au dessus de lui, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres, ses paupières, son nez, ses tempes, ses cheveux, etc. J'étais en plein bisou papillon sur son nez, sous les rires de Remus, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un James encore plus décoiffé que d'ordinaire, et essoufflé. Il se stoppa net en nous voyant, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et la jambe droite ridiculement levée. Il resta ainsi à nous contempler pendant une vingtaine de secondes, Moony et moi n'osant dire un mot, avant que je décide que bon c'était pas qu'il nous gênait mais on était quand même occupés. Avec un sourire goguenard, m'asseyant sur le lit, les couvertures remontées sur mes cuisses, et me passant une main dans les cheveux je lui lançais:

"Dis James, tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre au lieu de mater!"

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il se sauva enfin, en glapissant comme s'il s'était coincé le doigt dans une porte. Pas très viril pour le coup le petit cri... Nos rires accompagnèrent la fuite de James, et on l'entendit dire à Peter que oui il nous avait trouvé et que non, on ne pouvait pas aller au dortoir, sous peine de traumatisme.

Et c'est toujours en riant que je me blottis dans les bras de mon Moony, heureux.

**.oO0Oo.**

FIN! Alors, toujours envie de me tuer ou ça vous a calmé ? XD

Texte corrigé par ma bêta-lectrice Noweria qui s'est occupée de tous mes textes sur les maraudeurs ;) *applause*

**Review obligatoire pour fêter ce dernier chapitre!**

**SONDAGE:** Voulez vous un chapitre bonus ? J'ai déjà une idée de ce qu'il y aura dedans, mais je ne commencerais la rédaction que si ça vous intéresse. Et il faut qu'il y ai suffisamment de monde intéressé, sinon ce n'est pas la peine. Faites le moi savoir par review.

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je crée le Parti du yaoiste Sirmusien, pour la réintroduction des SB/RL dans leur milieu naturel, à savoir ! Il faut plus d'auteurs de SB/RL, et militer pour XD Bref, c'est un parti du délire Sirmusien :)**


	7. Remerciements

Non, ce n'ai pas le chapitre bonus XD je voulais tout simplement remercier les gens qui sont passés et qui ont reviewés ma fic, plusieurs fois ou non, ceux qui m'ont mis en favori/alerte, ceux qui m'ont soutenue...

Tout d'abord un très grand merci à **Natho**, pour les idées directrices des chapitres ainsi que l'idée de cette fic, merci à toi la puce, j'ai pu m'éclater grâce à toi à écrire cette fic.

Merci à Noweria qui a fait progresser mon niveau en orthographe et conjugaison en me corrigeant très gentiment.

Merci à Magorna, qui a laissé le premier commentaire.

Merci à Chuchan, Severus Rogue, Loulou2a, Jubei-kasuki, **Miaou** (ma soeur de coeur adorée), caro22, Miss teigne, Shurikael, Dairy22, ediawe, eamonn, pierre, thedarkkangel, felinness, Kheva, Elayna black, Zachan, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, vinou, Mamzelle Isuzu, Manon, Soiichi, Grande troll, skiiiiiiie, Dormée, MissTako-chan, Eternara pour leurs reviews.

Il y aura donc un chapitre bonus (:D) mais il n'est ni encore tapé, ni encore écrit, ni encore imaginé :p J'ai une idée de ce que je vais faire, mais c'est tout. Et comme je suis un peu la bourre sur toute mes fics (saveurs exclues XD) et que j'ai deux OS en préparation, il faudra peut-être attendre un peu :)

Mais vraiment, merci à tous ceux qui m'on laisé des reviews! Les autres, je ne peux pas vous remercier, vu que je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé cette fic. Si vous voulez que je le sache et que votre nom apparaisse, il n'est jamais trop tard pour une tite review!!!

A bientôt, et encore merci de votre confiance en cette fic parfois (souvent) bancale.

**Et adhérez au P.Y.S! (Parti du Yaoiste Sirmusien)**


End file.
